User talk:Kenji Hiroshi
Archive I archived my talk page 'cause it was gettin' seriously long and annoyin' to navigate. If you wanna talk to me about anything we've discussed before, then please put RE: in front of the topic. Thank you. Kenji Hiroshi 19:23, October 23, 2010 (UTC) haha I just tried leaving a message but you archived so it didnt save =P But yea. I think literally dropping Jupiter on someone repeatedly would be hard to do seeing as theres only one. Someone pointed that fact out to me as i was writing it lol. But maybe like a nova flare or something like that? You think that could work? Oh and i think I'lll bring my guys in after saburo's next attack that way can stop it...to a point. lol Oh any more ideas for zanpakutos? And you neversaid what you thought of the ability cancellor idea. RazeOfLight 02:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) .... Lol... another person "copied" my archive style... but anyway, its fine... I'll just get one of my bad guys to come in? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 10:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) No sweat. Dude...you don't have to say anything in an apologetic tone to me. You've helped me out so much over the past weeks. And I was actually thinking about paper. I liked how Konan used it in Naruto. (One of the best females imo). But yes! I'm liking the animal idea. That totally works for Medaka. I was thinking about something along those lines and you finished it off perfectly for me.Check back later on for the details for both of those skills. Thanks so much. But quick question...how do you archive pages? RazeOfLight 15:54, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah old psone games...always inspirational. Thats where jupiter came from hahaha. And nice add to Yoshiro. You should put in some sword techniques with the water. If you need some inspiration go to Shigure Soen Ryu. Tat should help you out a bit...if you want. And I've seen the Prince Of Persia movie. lol Its pretty beastly. It gets confusing at times but still a good movie I wouldnt mind watching again. RazeOfLight 16:14, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha no problem. I was just reading the maga when it popped into my head. lol I can't wait to read Kenji and Yoshiro's meeting. That's gonna be an epic battle imo. But yea...archiving really does sound like a pain. Oh well. I guess it can't be helped in order to help navigate the pages better. Thanks a million. RazeOfLight 16:40, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I will def. be reading that After I get out of classes. Can't wait to see everyone meeting up at the tourney. That's going to be just hilariously Epic. And you mustve read my mind. Cause I'm not grasping the whole Archiving thing. If you could d it for me that would be great or just give me a step by step method on how to do it. either is fine. RazeOfLight 16:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes please if you don't mind. And check out the two girls if you get a chance (if you haven' t already. As well as the rosenkranyyz family technique)RazeOfLight 11:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a million! That really helped my page load faster haha. And I couldn't ind a good picture of 'jupiter' but theres always later...I mean every technique has variations. I'm sure our RPs will inspire something within me. Hmm...I think I may have the rosenkrantz on a team for the tourney. That technique is certain to irritate someone lol. But yea. I'll update her as soon as I update all the RP's I'm doing. =P Still gotta add to the zanpakuto list as well. Whew. This is alot of work...but I'm loving it. Oh btw....which RP are we oing next yoshiro battle or are we waiting for after the tourney for that one?RazeOfLight 14:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) haha don't worry man im patient. I have this RP going with someone who gets on only every two weeks or so =P but yea..i already found a way for Medaka to use it since she's the oldest showing off her skill with it but I think im gonna wait to add it right before the tournament that way it catches people off guard. lol but yea! a technique page is a good idea that way people know what techniques we are using without having to go to the character pages and trying to figure out how to fight against our abilities =p RazeOfLight 14:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I do like how you referred to yourself as 'us' lol. But yea I like it. It makes things much clearer in their use. Certainly helped me out (liking the busido references btw) RazeOfLight 15:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha ohh yea. I have to add those abilities for Luka in. I just need to find the right picture. I can probably knock it out after class (Boo math!) But yea. That Rp is bound to be interesting. Certainly something else. Hmm...I have a feeling its gonna get a bit hectic with all of those powereful abilities flying around. Oh! do have any other animals that could be used so far there are hounds (attack in packs, boosts tracking), birds (attack with sharp feathers, gives flight), armadillo (protective shield, boosts defense), goriila (obviously boosts attack)....but I want something a bit more 'different'...if you know what I mean. RazeOfLight 15:46, October 26, 2010 (UTC) =Shigure Soen Ryu= =Shigure Soen Ryu= Shigure Soen Ryuu Unfortunately, You can't use Shigure Soen Ryuu as I am already using it for one of my characters. Just saying... but then again, how bout we create a page with both of us sharing it and Yoshiro is the master of that style, creating a lot of techniques on his own. I've got some names anyway. BTW, can we start our RP now? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 09:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Lyon could jump in, after, he IS Lyon from Fairy tail! Lol... I was thinking of making a character based off Sherri and then you could say that your Lyon and my Sherri based person could be companions and stuff.... The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 09:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh right.... just forgot. I still have to create that character... lol. How bout we start tomorrow, cuz I have at least 6-8 RPs on my hands now... after discovering those RPs I didn't finish with the others. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 09:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RP Geez! I hate this new wiki thing. It kept scrolling me up everytime I tried to go down on the other message. But yea that RP is gonna be epic. Can't wait to get everything going RazeOfLight 18:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Haaha stupid scrolling. Oh well. Your post. Oh I added in the transformation. Just have to add in the abilities later on. RazeOfLight 03:38, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh did you check out Medaka's abilities? I like that one. It could get pretty tricky to battle against imo. RazeOfLight 13:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I cant take all the credit for it. Mario Part 6 and some other things inspired me lol. But yea I figure people would call way too overpowered if she could reaarange internal organs killing someone by removing their heart. And yea I seen it...i meant to hit you for that (in a friendly way of course) cause you beat me to using sengoku basara pictures hahaha not bad at all man. I love those pics and the new shikai. Gotta battle him one of these days. Oh you may want to add Kazuma to the plant zanpakuto section. And I want two element characters to work with Izaya. Which elements should I use? RazeOfLight 14:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh. Lucky duck. I was watching the anime of it instead. Oh well There are other pictures out there. That place is all full of them lol. And yea I've been keeping up with the dad at least i think its the right charcater youre talking about. The steel spike guy right? I can't wait to see him in action. I think It'll be great to see him in action! Hmm...I think he would be able to handle any of my characters pretty easily. lol Oh and what do you think of wind (izaya), water (new male), and blood (new female)? Or should she have a different ability? RazeOfLight 15:04, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hahaha yea...I caught on after I already let my message. Hmmm so he was in the Royal guard? geez! another powerhouse. haha I'm, liking the challenge already. I can see him giving van or akira a good beating lol. Hmmm looks like another RP *cough cough* =P But yea...wind is izaya...water...hmm i think I will. And blood thats dangerous but really powerful...hmmm theres always plant, earth, sand, haha too many choices!! lol oh well ill worry about it later on. RazeOfLight 15:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) oh whew!not gonna be there!? awesome! i have less worry in my body now =P and yea. i just wanted to get the basis done that way i didnt forget later on. but i agree we need a list that way we can start knocking these things out the way to get the story going. we really need a group story going too RazeOfLight 18:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) oh yea a blog would be nice. tat way we could scratch out the ones we accomplish and such. And an ARC? Hmmm...we still have the tourney arc and hitsuke's future arcs to accomplish as well. But then sure i dont see why not. lol oh and booooo! i really liked this RP cant wait to see what the next one is like though. RazeOfLight 17:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...I want to start another RP but the tourney is starting up and i guess i can add one more team before it realy starts up. Izaya's team. =P...(wow something is bound to go bad in that match lol. But i still have to mae them so eh. But yea...hmmm i really want to just put names in a hat and pic the matchups myself to get that part over with but i dont want anyone thinking that i rigged it since they cant see me doing it y'kno? RazeOfLight 12:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) well with the hat thing i have to get hitsuke's permission cause he already had an idea planed out but this will get thing going a whole lot faster imho. but yea....bleh no homework talk...its the weekend. I try not to think about that at all lol well not until sunday at least that way i get one day of a break to have to myself. but yea...i like the shikai...sacrifice speed for untouchable defense. pretty nice imo. didnt think about using steel like that lol =PRazeOfLight 13:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ok i got the go ahead for the matchups...hmm do you know how to make tabs on the pages? RazeOfLight 13:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...does the tab thing only work on characters? i wanted to do it for the tourney that way i can make the match ups without having a super long page. and im loving the zanpakuto's shikiai...i wihi could find something unique like that. I'm in the process of making the two characters so i need something awesome for their weapon choices lol. RazeOfLight 14:11, October 30, 2010 (UTC) oh no i think you misunderstood. I meant the actual weapon lol. (sabre, spear, lance, sheild, etc.) im sticking too the two elements of blood and water liquids unite XD lol. and yea...i should do that tabs thing before my characters cause they may not be in it at all...depending if the matchups are even or not.RazeOfLight 14:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) the matchups all worked out pretty well we arent fighting in the first round =( but eh...hopefuly we both can make it through. and i dont think anyone is facing their own team so far cause even afterwards i think itll be another drawing that way we can organize it even better. hmmm...i think we should have an rp with all teams gathering and choosing their mattches like that or something what do you think? RazeOfLight 15:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) im so excited i dint even notice the name and i was the one to do the matchings lol. hmmm i think the rosenkrantz def, have their work cut out for them im sure its bound tobe eoic. and watch out for ichikue's characters...theyre pretty strong. they have unique talents thatll be able to get you if you arent careful lol and fell free to start it up. we can have our guys join up and everyone else will add in as they log on =P RazeOfLight 15:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Help requested As the title says help requestedTd5 21:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I was away for sometime. What I need help with is two things soon maybe not until you reply to this to save myself sometime, but I gonna make a Kenpachi shinigami and I wanted to ask if all realistic Kenpachi characters should have only batle stats of 350 to 390 as Kenpachi character are made to have no skill or talents for kido and kido like powers. The second thing is as I know you have already and have told me to make new character and just make my own rps but do you have characters that I could rp with Purinsu like another fight with Yoshiro this time the inner hollow takes over or something just I am not in the mood lately to make new detail character with kido or kido like Zanpakuto and such. Two Side note I read the characters of the user I rp with and it says that Yoshiro can now do a Hado#91 just its completely your choice but I forgot which episode but I think Yamamoto or Kisuke says it any Shinigami that can use a 90 level Hado spell is a master of Kido just though you would like to know. Finally one day when I can make an official Aizen level Character not one that is only Aizen, Kisuke, Yamamoto, etc leven in only in a few apsects like how Purinsu is kisuke, aizen etc level in his Kido, intellect, Shunpo and in Spiritual Pressure. I would like to make a unique kind of Zanpakuto a Creation Zanpakuto if you want more info on this let me know.Td5 15:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request Sure thing. Sadow-sama 21:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Heya.... As the title says, Hey! Umm... since you are one of the people which don't go to the chat... *reason still unknown...* would you like to tell me your number for the tournament through another place? Cuz if we post them here, then someone that wants to go against you would choose the same number. BTW, you're quite friendly with a specific user I don't like. I'm not asking you to not be friends with that guy but.... keep a distance. lol The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 11:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't get the F U D G E part.... though, I would like to say. Its true. Stress is... part of everybody's life. Except that some might be huge and some might be tiny. BTW, I wanted to praise the Yuengiri. If you don't mind, could Kenji teach one of my characters that? Maybe... Seishi? He really needs to brush up his sword skills. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 12:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks a load, pal. Also, if you want, you're always welcome to make a Matayoshi. And maybe an outsider would be allowed to learn the style *wink wink* I'm also brushing up my characters in preparation for the tourney. Though my studies are taking over... (uh oh...). And no problem, I said what I needed to say. By the way, could you review Seishi so far? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 13:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, thanks! By the way, I know of a picture to show them but my computer refuses to load that. Just to tell you, it's the uniform of the Millefiore Family in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It seems cool enough and they look like something master swordsman would wear. The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 13:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, some people *glares at a stupid user* wants to get rid of me. So if I get banned, I'll tell you somehow.... why must people always bully? Just telling you in advance in case I really go gone. So anyway, I got the pic. I just blurred the faces so people can focus on the uniform. Its >>> The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 15:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Have you looked at the pic yet? I haven't got a reply. BTW, the tournament is tomorrow and we decided to do the message here one. So, mind telling me what number you could like to use? The Requim Rain That Washes Conflict Away. I'm DarkNight! (I'll Wash Conflicts Away For You!) 13:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem Btw mind sending me their links once they ARE made? :D Sadow-sama 13:03, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm...... Um, hi. was just gonna asked if I could ahead and add some incantation on the kido page. Mainly just Danku, I was going to base it off bakudo 40: Boid. just asking you Kenj -san. Arigato any way. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Heyo! Uhmm...well...kenji, its been a while since our last *dance* ....was hoping if we could do it again....(RP) hehehe...well u could say no if ur busy or something.. Lone Black Garuga 12:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC)